Victorious Queen
by WhyIsARavenLikeAWritingDesk
Summary: Another Tri-Wizard Tournament is being held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Durmstrang and Beaubaton's are each asked to participate, bringing new and old faces to the Golden Trio, and to one very special girl. Kind of AU. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to get back to this. My computer crashed and I lost the next 5 or 6 chapters to this so I decided to start over and begin anew. These are the original two chapters with the mistakes fixed and a few minor details changes. Mainly just dress and rewording of some scenes. I hope to have Viktor in Chapter 3 or 4 at the latest. Leave a review if you think Zee should go in a typical formal dress for the Yule Ball or something more original.

Disclaimer: I don't own it! *cries*

Name: Zafirah (Victorious) Quenna (Queen) Crow

Age: 17

Height: 5'7

Weight: 124 lbs.

Tattoos: A lion on the inside of her right forearm.

Piercings: Three in left ear, none in right ear

Wand: 13'_/_ Ash wood_/_ Dragon Heartstring core

House: Gryffindor

Year: 7

"Mom?"

"In the kitchen, Zee."

The five foot seven brunette walked into her family's kitchen and grabbed a fresh cookie from the tray her mother had just pulled out of the oven.

"Those are for the train ride tomorrow!" her mother scolded.

"But they're better fresh!"

"Go on, pack."

"Fine."

She trudged back up the stairs to her room, licking her fingers of the last traces of chocolate. She packed her school robes and books, hiding a few muggle romances in her shirts. She jumped slightly as her cell phone started vibrating in her back pocket.

"Hullo?"

_"What's up, Chicka?" _the voice said with an obvious Hispanic accent.

"Nothin' much, Meli. How's the mother land?"

_"Hot and dry. I prefer England."_

"Don't fret, love, you'll be back at school by Christmas."

"Zafirah Quenna Crow!"

"That's my mom. I have to go. Later, love."

_"Later, Chicka."_

They both hung up. Zafirah rushed down stairs to her waiting mother.

"What did I do?" she asked as soon as she hit the bottom step.

"Nothing, but," she looked sternly at her daughter, "I promised you a pet."

"Are we going now?" Zafirah asked, bouncing on her feet.

"Go get your cloak." her mother grinned.

Zee, as she liked to be called, raced back up the stairs, threw her wavy brown hair into a messy bun, wrapped her cloak around her shoulders, and slid down the stair railing to meet her mother in front of their fireplace. She grabbed a handful of flo powder and stepped into the ashes. She winked at her mother before, "Diagon Ally!"

Zee closed her eyes and waited impatiently for the spinning to stop. When she landed, she lost her balance and toppled to the floor. She heard people laughing just before she was yanked up by the elbows. She looked up to see the taller Weasly twins.

"Thanks, loves," she giggled.

"No problem, Zee," they said.

"Last minute shopping?"

"Just some new-"

"Product ideas."

"Good luck with that," she said seeing her mother step out of the fireplace, "But I have to go. Mom's gonna buy me my pet."

"Ooooh," they smirked.

She stuck her tongue out at them and left with her mother.

"So what do you want?" her mother asked as they left the shop and headed for the animal store.

"I don't know, but I don't want a rat."

"Good because you wouldn't get one even if you begged."

Zee 'humfed' and play glared at her mother. She stuck her tongue out and ran ahead, weaving through people. She pulled open the shop door and ran in, not looking where she was going. She quickly ran over to the cages and tried picking out an animal. Zee looked them all over and finally became frustrated, zigzagging between birds, cats and dogs. She stopped as she saw a man dragging a puppy by the leash into the back of the store, the puppy struggling all the way. He was a black and white Husky with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Hey, Mister," she said stopping the man, "What are you doing?"

He looked at her a minute.

"I've sold this dog seven times and he always ends up tied to the lamp post outside. I guess there's something wrong with it. We're gonna have to put him down."

"Hey, I'll take him."

"I don't think you could handle him, girlie."

"I'll give you ten sickles extra."

"Well, I don't..."

"Ten sickles and a gallion."

"Deal."

He handed her the leash and the dog relaxed. Zee smiled at him. She was counting out the money when her mother arrived by her side.

"What are you getting?"

"A puppy."

Her mother paused.

"A puppy?"

"Isn't he so cute?" she said placing the puppy on the counter.

"He's already house trained," the shop keeper said, "Did it myself."

"See, mom? Already less of a hassle."

"I guess. If that's what you want..."she trailed off uncertainly.

"It's settled then. There you go." She paid the man.

"Oh, and, uh, try not to let him loose until you get home? He likes to wander off," the man said as they walked out.

"Thank you."

The mother and daughter walked around the Alley for a while, picking up things for their new family member. It was about noon when they stopped at an out-of-the-way cafe.

"We have a bed, bowl, food, toys, collar, leash. Are we missing anything?" her mother listed after they ordered.

"A name." Zee said automatically.

"What do you have in mind?"

She thought for a moment, looking down at the puppy in her lap, looking terribly cute in his new studded leather collar.

"I think he looks like a Quicksilver."

"Quicksilver it is then."

Zee grinned at the dog in her lap.

"How do you like the name Quicksilver?"

He barked and wagged his tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned it, Draco Malfoy would have at least 6 nude scenes.

"Zaphira!"

"I'm coming, Mom. Help me with my trunk?"

Her mother waved her wand and Zee's trunk became pocket sized.

"Thank you," she said putting her trunk in her peacoat pocket, "Now we can leave."

"Zee, What are you wearing?" She looked over her daughter's clothes.

Zee wore a white t-shirt, faded jeans, a black and a green converse, and three black studs in her left ear. She carried a blue-grey messenger bag with an octopus on it; the octopus' name was Tiberius. Her mother rolled her eyes.

"Get your dog," she commanded.

"Quicksilver!" she called.

The puppy came running from the kitchen, water dripping from his muzzle. She attached his leash and took the K-9 to the car, things already packed in her trunk. She walked him to the car and put him in the back, climbing into the front.

"Alright," her mother said, car headed to Kings Cross Station, "I talked to the headmaster about Quicksilver and Dumbledore said that he would allow him, but Quicksilver is not to disrupt any of your classes or the other students. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"One disturbance and he has to be sent back to me."

"Don't worry, mom. I've got it covered. Melina will be back by Christmas and by then I'll have him castle broken," she joked.

"And make sure he doesn't bite anyone. Especially, Merlin forbid, the Malfoy boy," she groaned, parking.

"Relax, mom. He's not going to bite anyone," she said, then added quietly, "Until I tell him too, at least."

They got out of the car and entered the station, heading straight for the wall between platforms nine and ten. They looked around and walked through the wall when they were sure no one was looking.

"Alright," her mother said, handing her a bag of shrunken cookies, "Tell the twins I love them and I'll see them at Christmas if they want. Try not to get into too much trouble. I'll send money if you need it, but I swear, Zee, if you blow your allowance on Wiz-Bangs again, I will kill you."

"So, in other words, don't let Filch catch me?"

"Exactly. Now, get on that train and find a carriage before they're taken."

"Bye, mom. Love you."

Zee turned, paused, and turned back to her mother.

"Uh.. Mom?" she said holding out the itty-bitty bag of cookies, "Could you-?"

"Oh, right." She waved her wand and the bag resized itself.

"Thanks, mom. Love you!" she said and climbed onto the train, sticking her hand out every window to wave as she walked further down the train.

She finally blew a kiss to her mother and went to find an empty compartment. She searched and couldn't find one, but found the next best thing.

"Fred! George! Lee!" she yelled as she threw open the door.

"Zee!" they all shouted jumping up to hug her.

"O.K. guys I can't breathe," she said laughing and pushing them off.

She sat next to Lee, but across from the Twins. She wiggled and slung her legs across Lee's lap, using the window as a pillow. She whistled and patted her tummy, which was soon occupied by her puppy. The boys watched in amusement as she got comfortable.

"Cookie?" she asked, holding out the bag.

Each of the boys dug in.

"So, how was your summer, Zee?"

"Good enough. I miss Meli, though. Your's?

"Great. We miss our dear Hispanic woman too. Can't wait to see her again."

"That's good, loves," she yawned.

The train lurched forward in motion just as Zee and Quicksilver fell asleep, the boys raiding the rest of her cookies. When Zee woke later and had time to really think about them, she would realize that her dreams during this time were quite disturbing. She woke up as they were crossing the Black Lake. Quicksilver was still snoring on her stomach and the cookies were gone. She sat up and saw the last thing she expected, an enlarged chocolate frog leaping at her head. With a post-sleep fog still clouding her mind, Zee leapt off the train booth. Quicksilver fell off her lap and snapped at Lee's ankles, as he was the closest one to Zee and himself.

"Don't do that!" she hissed, pulling her dog close.

Zee held her dog close to her chest for a few quiet moments before she set him on the seat and grabbed her robes.

"I'm going to change," she muttered and left the compartment.

After changing into her robes she looped a star studded belt into her pants, and kept her red and gold tie loose. She didn't really agree with the uniform policy, believing that clothes were a big part of individuality. She kept her three studs and her silver band rings, one on each finger. They were beautiful and it hurt more when she hit someone. Zee left the changing rooms and started back to her carriage when she heard yelling. She headed towards the noise and found Fred and George's brother, Ron, yelling at Draco Malfoy. It seems Malfoy had threatened some girl. He sneered something like 'mudblood' and a few other boys had to hold Ron back.

"Ahem," she said loudly.

Draco and his two goons turned to look at her. Ron calmed down a bit and the others let him go.

"Can I ask what the problem is?" Zee said harshly.

"Nothing that concerns you, filthy Gryffindor," Malfoy sneered.

"Say that again, you spoiled brat," she said, towering over him by a good three inches, "and I'll make sure you're scrubbing the lavatories until you graduate."

"Who do you think you are, making those threats?"

"A seventh year Gryffindor prefect. Who are you?"

Draco visibly paled and left, goons following.

"Zee, I didn't know you made prefect," Ron said, face lit with triumph.

"I didn't," she smirked, "But he doesn't know that."

He looked surprised, then grinned like a little kid with a new toy.

"Zee, these are my best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Guys this is one of Fred and George's best friends, Zee."

"She's not as bad as your brothers, is she?"

"No," they looked relived. Then Ron said, "She's much worse."

"Don't let Ronald fool you," she interrupted, "I'm not that bad. And if I am I warn the people I like before something happens."

"You just better hope she decides to like you," Ron grinned.

"I'm going back to my carriage. Stay out of trouble."

"Sure."

Zee opened the door to her compartment and found all three of the boys sitting on one side of the room, Quicksilver lying on his back, spread out on the other seat.

"Guys?"

"He bit me!" Lee whined.

"Oh, let me see."

He held out a slobbery hand.

"Oh, you big baby. It was just a love bite."

"Meanie," he stated.

Zee sat down and put Quicksilver in her lap. She scratched the puppy's ears and looked at the boys.

"So, my fellow seventh years," she started slyly, "How are we going out with a bang this year?"

Later that night when the four Gryffindors were sitting down to the welcoming feast, Quicksilver under their feet, George pushed Zee, who almost ended up face first in the pudding. Zee slapped him on the arm and called him a few names although she was laughing with them. They sat and ate peacefully after that, calling 'Hellos' to people they had missed over the summer break. Zee was gorging herself on pumpkin pastries when Headmaster Dumbledore stood.

"Good evening, children," he began, "Now, we have two changes of staff this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the Professor good luck. Now, as usual, our care taker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you-"

Dumbledore was interrupted by a small, girlish cough. Professor Umbridge smiled and stood, walking around the table.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces looking up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

Zee scoffed at the idea. Umbridge continued, "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, prefect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited," she giggled and went back to her seat.

Dumbledor began again, "Thank you Professor Umbridge. That really was most illuminating."

Zee tuned the rest of the speech out just in time to hear Harry ask, "What does it mean?"

"It means the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts," Hermione replied.

The gloomy atmosphere was interrupted when the hall broke into cheers.

"What'd I miss?" Zee asked the twins, who happened to be bouncing in their seats.

"They're having another one!"

"Another what?"

"Tri-Wizard Tournament!" they both exclaimed.

Zee smirked, "Like trouble makers in a joke shop," she said to herself.

Zee quickly tuned herself back into Dumbledore's speech.

"-will be joining us tomorrow morning. Both schools will participate in Hogwarts' normal activities unless instructed otherwise. Treat all students with respect. All rules apply. Have a good night. You're dismissed."

Zee stood up with the rest of the students and started to make her way to the common room, Quicksilver on her heels.

"Zee, are you alright?"

She snapped her head up as Fred waved a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, loves. I'm just really tired."

"Hop on," George said, kneeling in front of her.

She climbed onto his back and he began his climb to the Gryffindor common room. By the time they got to the tower, Hermione and Lavender Brown had to guide Zee up the stairs and to her bed. Quicksilver trailed behind them and curled up next to Zee as she lay down.

Please rate. Means a lot. Luv Ya. Bye


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, if you have been reading this, I apologize for taking so long. My computer crashed and I lost almost everything and I'm just now getting it all back together. If you read the original chapters and just skipped to this one, you'll have to go back and read them again. They've been updated. Love it when you review. If you do review, let me know if Zee should go traditional or original to the Yule Ball. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own it anymore now than I did yesterday.

xo0ox

Zee woke up to the feel of wet sandpaper on her face. And a loud whining along with some ungodly noise. Why was she up again? Oh God, that wasn't a rooster. That was her roommate, Lavender Brown. Zee sat up, pushed her puppy out of the way and shouted, "Lavender Brown if you don't shut up right now I will curse you until all your hair falls out!"

The noise stopped and Zee took the chance to look around the room in peace. It was pretty much just like it had been last year. Five four-poster beds lined the walls of the circular room, each with their own set of thick, sound proof curtains. Zee had obviously forgotten to close hers the night before. Four of the beds had the normal red and gold sheets. Zee's did not. Hers were blue with dinosaurs on them. Four out of the five beds were occupied on a regular basis. The fifth was not; there were an odd number of girls in their year.

Lavender brown stood on the opposite side of the room, hovering over her trunk. She was obviously still fretting about whatever had her fussing, but she had stopped all noise at Zee's threat to force her into silence. Zee pushed her blankets back and swung her feet over the side of the bed.

"What in the world has got you in a tizzy so early in the morning?"

"It's not morning; it's almost lunch time. And look! My favorite uniform shirt has a stain on it!"

"Lavender, you are a witch. I know for a fact you keep a copy of Useful Spells for Around the House under your bed. You've used the stain removing spell from it before."

The other brunette was quiet for a moment before she said, "Oh. Right. I forgot about that."

"You are such a drama queen," Zee sighed.

"Whatever," Lavender huffed.

Zee looked around the room for her puppy and found him dancing in circles by the door. Knowing the signs, she stood from her bed and threw on a black t shirt and plaid pants over her underwear and bra. She grabbed the leather leash she had bought at Diagon Alley and took it with her as she opened the door to let Quicksilver out. The black and white Husky practically jumped down the stairs and raced to the portrait entrance. Zee opened the entrance and she and Quicksilver mad it to the edges of the castle grounds in record time.

The grass was cold under Zee's bare feet, colder than the castle stone had been, and she shivered. She hadn't thought about how she looked just rolling out of bed; she had been concerned with her dog, but now she was sure her hair stuck up all over the place. She pulled the rubber band off of her wrist and attempted to tame her locks by pulling them into a loose knot on the back of her head. Just after she was sure she had all the pieces tucked away, Zee was tackled by her other girl best friend, Thalassa Queen. She was a small fourth year with curly, mousy brown hair, small button nose, and pouty mouth. To make up for her other seemingly plain features, Thalassa had the most beautiful sea green eyes anyone had ever seen.

"Zee! How have you been? Why haven't you written? What's new? Where's Melina?"

Zee laughed, "Thaly, calm down! I've been good. I just wrote you last week. The only thing new is my puppy, Quicksilver. Melina's in Mexico with her family for a reunion."

"Ooh, Meli's mom makes the best tacos. You got a dog?"

Zee laughed harder and said, "Yes! His name is Quicksilver. He's taking a leak."

"You mean that black and white puppy over there making friends with some Durmstrang guys?" Thaly asked.

"What?" Zee asked alarmed, standing up straight and knocking the other girl off of her back. The tall, dark haired girl took off at a jog, wanting to make sure her puppy wasn't getting himself killed. He was too friendly for his own good.

"Quicksilver! Get over here!"

The puppy stopped vying for attention from the Durmstrang students and met his owner as she ran to him. He bounced around her legs, all together unaware that he had done any wrong. She watched her dog warily, saying, "Yeah, like you don't know what you did. I'm not buying it. No treats for you at lunch."

"You missed lunch," Thaly said.

Zee threw up her hands. "Again?"

"Yep. Sorry. Maybe if you didn't sleep so long, you'd make it every once in a while."

"Ugh. Forget it. Sorry guys. Didn't mean to make trouble."

Zee was prepared to leave it at that and turned to leave when she heard one of the boys say, "Ja. You can make all za trouble you vant, sveeting."

Zee stopped, turned on the back of her heel, and stalked closer to the one that said it. Zee's green eyes flashed black and she said softly, "Say it again and see if I don't send you to the infirmary. чест мислех, че е преподава във вашата страна. (I thought honor was taught in your country.)"

The Bulgarian's face turned red and he snatched at Zee's arm. She dodged him and landed a solid right hook to his jaw. She and the others heard the resounding crack that signaled a broken jaw. The Bulgarian that Zee had hit sprawled out on the ground and groaned.

"Брой че неприятности. (Count that as trouble.)" Zee hissed.

The brunette turned again and left, a giggling Thaly following her. Neither had noticed that Quicksilver had stayed behind to give the hurt male a harsh bite on the arm. The puppy then proceeded to turn, lift his tail in triumph and trot after his human. Zee didn't mind.

Back in her dorm, Zee poured food into a bowl for Quicksilver and then dug into her trunk for something to wear. She came up with a pair of dark wash skinnies, a green tank top and a pair of sandals. When she walked into the dorm's bathroom, she left the door cracked so Thaly, who had followed Zee, could talk to her. Within the first few minutes, the water was do hot, steam was pouring out the open door.

"I love watching you work," Thaly said, "That creep deserved it. I hope the healing process is painful. I didn't know you spoke Bulgarian."

"I speak a lot of languages."

"I know. I just didn't know Bulgarian was one of them. What else is there? French, two dialects of Spanish, German, Bulgarian, Greek, Gaelic. Anything else?"

"I speak Portuguese."

"Really? Why? Does it ever come in handy?"

"My mother insists. She said for my next birthday, I get to learn Russian."

"Sounds fun."

"It is, actually. Watch it. I'm coming out."

Zee exited the bathroom, dressed and hair dried. She threw it up into a bun again and pulled her sandals on. The brunette changed the studs in her ear from black to gold and placed a chunky gold necklace around her neck.

"You're looking pretty. What's the occasion?"

"I want to look good when McGonagall asks me to go see Dumbledore. Don't want them thinking I'm a completely bad student."

"Oh, I'd never count you as completely bad, Ms. Crow," a voice said from the doorway.

Both teens turned to see the professor they had just mentioned.

"I'd actually count you as one of the students I find most enjoyable," McGonagall finished.

"Most enjoyable? Is that like saying I'm one of your favorites without insulting anyone?" Zee asked.

McGonagall smirked, "You'll never know. However, your guess was correct. I am here to ask you to escort me to the headmaster's office."

"'Ask'? Does that mean I can refuse?"

"I'm afraid not. Though I applaud your avoidance tactics using my choice of words."

"Thank you, Professor. May I ask why I am so sought after in so honorable a place as the headmaster's office?" Zee asked, sweeping into a dramatic bow.

"That's a bit much, Zee," Thaly said.

"Right," Zee said standing straight, "Sorry. So is this about that Bulgarian bloke out on the commons or is it something else?"

"Professor Dumbledore requires your assistance in a certain matter. What Bulgarian bloke on the commons?" she asked forebodingly.

"Oh, nothing," Zee said quickly, "Forget I said anything."

McGonagall 'hummed', but chose to ignore Zee's vague admittance of something.

When the professor, student and dog reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office, McGonagall gave the password and the gargoyle at the center of the inlet moved to reveal a staircase.

"Up you go. Don't keep him waiting."

"Right O, milady!"

Zee swept up the stairs, knocked on the office door once and proceeded to thrust it open. The sight she was met with was not the friendly face of the headmaster she was expecting. Instead the faces of two people she had never met greeted her. One was a man with a greying beard, hair, and bad teeth. The other was a woman, the tallest woman Zee had ever seen, and even though she seemed a bit droopy she still retained an air of handsomeness.

"Well this is odd. Could have sworn she said Dumbledore was going to be here. No offence, whoever you are, I just wasn't expecting you."

"And so I am here," a light voice said behind her.

The old headmaster guided her to stand between the two people in chairs.

"Albus, will you explain why we are here, now?" the man asked.

"Of course," Dumbledore agreed pleasantly, "But first, some introductions. Ms. Zaphira Crow, this is the head of Durmstrang Institute, Igor Karkaroff," he indicated the man then the woman," and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Madame Olympe Maxime. My old friends, this is Zaphira Queena Crow, daughter of Adam Crow."

Zee blushed and knew this conversation wasn't going to be what she had thought it was going to be.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Viktor's in this chapter! Finally! So tell me what you think of this. I mean, really review. I don't get enough love. Bear with me as I try to work out Zee's personality as well. I'm almost to completion with that. Also, if you haven't, start paying attention to the little details about Thaly. There will be a surprise concerning her later on. Leave me a review if you think you know what's coming!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the rights to Harry Potter. Believe me, if I did, I'd keep Viktor and Draco locked in the basement for my viewing pleasure only!

"So, how bad is your punishment?"

"What?" Zee asked, pulling herself from the view of the commons. The grass under her was cool under her and she spread her fingers through it, trying to think of a way to respond to Thaly's question.

"Punishment. What is it?"

"I didn't get any. Dumbledore understood my situation."

"Then what was the 'certain matter' he wanted your opinion on?"

"Thaly, you ask a lot of questions. It's really annoying right now."

"Well?" Thaly pressed.

"He wanted my opinion on the color of his window curtains," Zee lied quickly, though her words were a little sharp.

"If you say so," Thaly dismissed the subject, "You know you missed dinner again? Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really. I just wanna be alone."

"If you insist. Do you want me to take Quicksilver off your hands?"

Zee watched her black and white puppy dance across the shore by the Black Lake shaking when he got wet and chasing birds. He caught sight of his own tail and snapped at it a few times.

"No, I'll watch him. Thanks though. Will you go tell Hermione or Lavender not to lock me out? I don't know when I'll go back to the common room."

"Sure. If they do lock you out, you're welcome in the Ravenclaw dorm. Just don't show up all moody. It doesn't suit you at all. I want my 'Happy Zee' back!"

"I'll be better in a bit. Thanks for the offer," Zee sighed.

"See ya later!" Thaly said dashing off.

"Yeah," Zee yelled back in agreement.

Zee spent the next half hour watching Quicksilver from under the tree by the lake. She didn't realize that she had worried her lip so much with her teeth that she had raised a bruise. Eventually the Gryffindor got up and began to circle the tree, unable to keep still any longer. Quicksilver took a seat in the grass near her and watched her turn circles. Zee began to talk to herself.

"Why would Dumbledore present me like that? Why would they care who my father was? It's not like I can convince him to do anything for them. He's dead. He's not much good to anyone, really. I mean, it's not like I don't miss him. I'm just not old enough to remember him. I am so confused!"

Zee threw her hands into the air and let out a frustrated growl. Quicksilver whined. Zee turned to him and put her hands on her hips.

"What? Do you have an answer for me? Some kind of clue?"

Quicksilver cocked his head and perked his ears. Zee smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. You know you're cute. C'mere."

The Husky pranced over to the brunette, tail high. She ran her fingers through his fur and gave him a good rub before standing and stretching. Quicksilver rubbed up against her legs, asking for more.

"Nope. No more. Let's hit the Great Hall and see if we can still get something to eat. I'm starving! Haven't eaten since, well, yesterday actually."

Quicksilver whined again.

"Oh, you are so full of it," Zee said, heading to the castle, "I feed you every day. Twice. So stop acting like you starve. Like you would actually do it. You beg food from everyone any way."

The puppy barked. Zee laughed and ran ahead of him, laughing harder when Quicksilver attempted to knock her over. She raced him into the castle and through the halls, passed a few other students and into the Great Hall. Once through the doors, Zee whooped and picked up her dog, giving him a good rub behind the ears. She looked around when she heard cheering.

"Zee's back!" Thaly shouted.

She was sitting with Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and another young man Zee didn't know, though she supposed she wouldn't; he was wearing a Durmstrang uniform. Zee waved like a five year-old at her first parade. She swept into an epic bow. Standing up, she realized that her puppy had abandoned her side and was now in the lap of one Harry Potter. Harry scratched his ears and tried to hand him back to Zee when she approached.

"Oh, no. He's in your hands now. Use him wisely," Zee said forebodingly.

Harry laughed and settled the content puppy in his lap. Zee wriggled herself between Ron and Hermione and ended up in front of the man she didn't know.

"Hello," she said simply.

Hermione giggled, "Zaphira, this is Viktor Krum. He's from Durmstrang."

"I noticed, Hermy, but I swear if you call me by my full name again, I'm making you late for your first class Monday morning."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "You wouldn't."

"Try me," Zee grinned.

"Viktor, this is Zee," Hermione stressed the one syllable name, "And her puppy, Quicksilver."

The puppy wuffed when his name was said.

"Pleasure to meet you," Zee said, "Надявам се пътуването е безопасно и приятно. (I hope your journey was safe and pleasant.)."

Everyone was silent.

"I keep forgetting you can do that!" Thaly burst, "It's infuriatingly frustrating to keep up with!"

The rest of the table laughed. Zee noticed that Viktor's laugh was deep and pleasant to listen to. She smiled and said, "Ако продължа да говори в този език, те никога няма да разбереш за какво говоря. (If I keep speaking in this tongue, they'll never know what I'm saying.)"

Viktor laughed again, harder and deeper than before. Zee decided that she liked that sound. She laughed too and soon the whole table had joined in, though Zee was sure no one else knew why they had even begun. When the laughter died down, Zee murmured, "Виктор, не би се случило, за да знам как този човек в лазарета е, нали? (Viktor, you would not happen to know how the fellow in the infirmary is, would you?)"

Viktor raised an eyebrow and said, "Aleksander? You haff met Aleksander?"

Zee smiled, "You could say I left a lasting impression on him."

It only took the slightest moment, but Viktor caught her meaning. He opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again, "You? You sent Aleksander to ze infirmary? Vhy?"

The rest of the table was watching them.

"Quicksilver tried to make friends," Zee explained, "When I tried to apologize for the inconvenience, he made a few remarks, I questioned the honor of your country, no offence, he grabbed at me and I broke his jaw."'

"It was beautiful!" Thaly said, "She took him down in one swing and he stayed down!"

"You put a Durmstrang student in the Infirmary?" Hermione gasped.

Suddenly the whole table was full of scolding and congratulations. Viktor was the only one to remain silent. Zee's smile softened when she looked to him and promised herself that she would apologize, if only to Viktor.

"What are you even doing in here?" Ron asked.

"Nice use of tact, Ronald," Hermione said.

"You know, I don't remember," Zee said simply.

"Zee," Harry said, trying to hand over Quicksilver, "Please take him. He won't sit still."

The puppy huffed and, instead of going willingly to Zee, crawled into Viktor's lap.

Zee laughed and said, "He gets to sleep in the same bed as me. He wants attention from someone else. Wait a minute. Thaly, what are_ you_ doing in here? I thought you were going back to your dorm."

"I got distracted by Harry's devilish charm and boyish good looks," the Ravenclaw said seriously.

Zee hadn't planned on laughing until she spotted the crimson blush sneaking up Harry's neck.

"ListenNadyavam se pŭtuvaneto e bezopasno i priyatno.Ó, na rudaí is mian liom a raibh mé in ann a rá! (Oh, the things I wish I could say!)" Zee sang, "But, alas, you are too young. Except for Viktor. He's rightly of age."

"What in the world would you say?" Ron asked.

"You understood that, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"The whole Weasly family speaks a bit 'o tha Irish," Zee giggled.

"O, kiss 'im he's Irish!" Thaly laughed.

It only took another half of a minute of horribly fake Irish accents for the three other Gryffindors to excuse themselves to bed.

"I'm going too," Thaly said, "See you in the morning, Zee. Goodnight, Viktor."

"Goodnight."

It was awkwardly silent for a moment.

"I apologize, for earlier. I did not mean to insult you or your country," Zee said softly.

Viktor shook his head, "You haff not offended me. I am only surprised. Aleksander is usually more vell behaved."

Zee shrugged. They were quiet until Quicksilver whined and pranced in Viktor's lap.

"It's that time, huh?" Zee asked her dog.

He wuffed.

"He wants to go to bed. I guess he's worn out from his first real day at Hogwarts," She stood and Quicksilver jumped from the Bulgarian's lap, "It was nice to meet you. And I apologize again, but don't tell Aleksaner that. I'm not apologizing to him."

"You should not haff to apologize to him. He should apologize to you.Dictionary - View detailed dictionary I know he vas raised to respect vomen better."

Zee saw in Viktor's deep chocolate brown eyes that he believed what he said. That, in her mind at least, made up for the incident earlier.

"Thank you," Zee said sincerely, "You might want to get to bed too. If you go running like you did last year, you might wanna go earlier in the morning. Maybe then you won't get mobbed by so many fan-girls at once."

Viktor's blush assured the Gryffindor that that had been the Seeker's plan. She grinned, but didn't comment.

"Goodnight, Viktor."

"Goodnight, Zaphira."

For some reason, not that she thought about it much, Zee didn't mind hearing the deep, accented voice say her full name. Not that she noticed. She certainly didn't toss or turn over it that night. Not much, anyway.

**noun **

его

**pronoun **

аз


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it's been so long and that this one's so short. I'll get the next one as fast as I can. I just saw Harry Potter 7 and it was amazing! Completely restarted my creative juices! Review

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything but Zee and Thaly and Quicksilver.

Two weeks passed and Zee hadn't seen anything of Viktor. She hadn't even had time to speak to the Twins, never mind Thaly, Harry, Hermione, or Ron. She was swamped. Being a seventh year and taking all NEWT classes, Zee was on the fast track to exhaustion. She had a twelve inch essay due to Snape on the uses of polyjuice potion, half a book to read for History of Magic, Herbology plants to study, a Care of Magical Creatures oral report, Transfiguration practice and a Charms essay that had to be even longer than the Potions one. Zee spent what little free time she had between classes in her dorm or the library trying to do it all. The weekends were no help either; Zee spent those days catching up on sleep and other small tasks she had neglected during the week.

By the time the middle of the third week came around, Zee's head-of-house, Professor McGonagall, pulled her from a double lesson in Potions and personally marched her down to the infirmary wing. Zee protested the whole way there, but the Transfiguration instructor would not be swayed. McGonagall sat Zee down on a bed once there and gave her a firm order not to move. She disappeared into Poppy Pomfrey's office. Both women reappeared momentarily.

"Madame Pomfrey, will you please tell Professor McGonagall that I'm fine and can go back to class? I'm missing the lesson on the more advanced Draught of the Living Dead."

"I will be the judge of that, Ms. Crow," the Head Nurse said forcefully, "Professor McGonagall says you aren't sleeping. She says you're attempting to avoid sleep in order to complete extra lesson assignments."

"I am not _avoiding_ sleep. I am merely _forgoing_ it until I've finished what is necessary," Zee defended herself.

"That is not acceptable; I will not have it! You will stay here for the remainder of the day and through tonight. We will see how you are then. You will not lift a finger so long as you are in my care. If you obey me for now I may allow you to eat in the Great Hall with the other students."

Zee knew it was useless to argue with the nurse; she was a formidable opponent. She requested a few items from Professor McGonagall, all approved by Madame Pomfrey of coarse, and sat back to take her torture. She wasn't alone for long as people came and went quite frequently, though none ever really stayed for a conversation longer than a few words. By dinner, Zee had made herself comfortable in her pajamas and was content to let her mind wander. Her mind hadn't gone very far when, just after dinner, she got a visitor she though just might stick around for a while.

"Mr. Krum," Madame Pomfrey scolded, "I had expected a bit more restraint from you in a situation. But never the less, take that cot by Ms. Crow. Now you, Aleksander Grigorski….."

Zee stopped listening as Viktor Krum approached the bed next to hers and took a seat. He held his hand to a bloodied nose, but otherwise looked unharmed. Aleksander, though, he looked really rough.

Zee snorted, "And you scold me for putting him in the infirmary? At least I didn't have to join him."

"He hit me first," Viktor said, though it was slightly muffled from the hand holding his nose.

"Sure he did," Zee said, unsympathetically, "Why did he feel the need to hit you? Did you insult his honor like I did? Or did you comment about his mother? No. You wouldn't do something like that. So what was it?"

"Vas noffing," Viktor mumbled.

"Nothing my bright blue dinosaurs! What happened?" This time Zee demanded an answer.

"I'll tell you!" said and over enthusiastic voice.

Viktor groaned and buried his face further in his bloody hand. Standing before his and Zee's bed was a young man wearing the Durmstrang uniform. He was young, though no younger that fifteen, with blond hair and brown eyes. When he smiled he had a dimple on the left side of his face.

"I am Asen Bogdan. Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you, too. Tell me what happened."

Asen smiled wider and said, "Viktor vas in the courtyard vhen Aleksander came over and hit him. Viktor hit back."

"You're wizards and you still manage to get into fist fights," she said scornfully, "Why did Aleksander hit Viktor?"

"Because Viktor claimed you before Aleksander could."

"He 'claimed' me? What the bloody hell does that mean?" Zee asked outraged.

"It means-"

"Enough, Asen," Viktor said firmly, "Go. I vill explain zee rest. Go."

Asen shrugged, but walked off.

"What did he mean 'you claimed me'?" Zee demanded. If there was anything she hated, it was being brought into something without her permission or being treated like property.

"I vill explain vonce zee room is empty. Please don't make me say it now. It vill only anger Aleksander more."

"This better be a damn good explanation."

~o0o~

The door hadn't closed on the last person before Zee was on Viktor. Her eyes were murderous and Zee thought she had never seen someone cower so quickly. Something was wrong. Zee knew what Viktor Krum took on; bludgers to the face, countless screaming fangirls, the papers. She had never once seen him flinch. So to see him cower now, she knew she was either more frightening than she had been told or Viktor thought he had done some serious wrong.

"Explain. Now."

"Aleksander is part Veela."

"That's not much of an explanation," Zee said softly.

"Male Veela do not have mates choose them, like, like," he stumbled, "Like zee females. They choose zeir mates. Vhen you stood up to Aleksander, the Veela in him took it for a challenge and decided that you vould be his mate. If he had gotten to you before I had, he vould have bound you to him and forced you to have his children. Once zee bond is made only he can break it. He is not one to give up a challenge easily."

"So you 'claimed' me? Why? How?"

"Yes; I claimed you. It is only temporary, though it does have a few effects. My family has a small bit of dragon blood. The dragon in me likes you; he made the temporary bond possible. You vill not even notice it unless something drastic happens; if I die. It vill keep Aleksander away from you until we leave or he backs down from the challenge."

"And he's not going to back down," Zee sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

When Zee left the infirmary the next morning, Viktor was waiting just outside for her. She glanced at him, but then continued on through the halls. After waving at a few people she knew and dodging through the groups of students to avoid anybody that would ask questions about her absence, Zee led Viktor to the library, the quietest place to talk during the early morning hours. Zee took a seat at a table in a secluded corner and rested her forehead on the well-used and worn wood of the table. Viktor sat across from her, but didn't speak. Zee raised her head and rubbed her eyes, still somewhat exhausted.

"What does this mean?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know. Not really. My **father** said I vould not be very possessive in the beginning, but that could change if I felt challenged. If Aleksander tries to break this bond, I could end up doing some things I regret."

"Like what?" Zee asked cautiously.

Viktor was silent, though his downward gaze told her much. She sighed and sat back in her chair, balancing it on the two back legs. Zee sat the chair back on all four legs and looked Viktor in the face.

"Thank you for doing this. But I want to make one thing impossibly clear."

Viktor nodded.

"I don't belong to anyone."

Viktor flinched, but nodded in agreement.

~xo0ox~

"We have to tell them," Zee said, "There's no way around it."

"Are you sure?" Viktor asked.

Zee nodded, "If we don't tell them now and they find out later, there will be consequences. Most likely towards you."

Viktor sighed and slumped in his seat. Quicksilver whined and put his head in the Seeker's lap.

"So what the hell is going on?"

Zee looked across the table at her three best friends, Thaly, Fred and George. Thaly, who had had the sudden outburst, was fit to be tied in anticipation. Fred and George had been suspiciously quiet.

"We have some news," Zee said nervously.

"Are you pregnant?" Fred asked.

"No!" Zee said a bit too loudly.

Mrs. Pince glanced sharply in their direction.

"Are you sure?" George asked.

"Yes!"

"Then what do you have to tell us?" Thaly asked.

"I've been claimed, damnit!"

"Excuse us?" Fred and George said at the same time.

"Can I please start from the beginning?"

"I think you better," Viktor said quietly.

"Okay, remember that Durmstrang guy that I put in the infirmary?" Zee began.

By the time she had finished explaining, answering their questions, and assuring the three that it was okay to be alone with Viktor, Zee was exhausted all over again. She leaned against the table and went as limp as she could without falling from her chair. She almost moaned when she felt a large warm hand rub the back of her neck near her hairline and leaned into the touch shamelessly. Suddenly she pulled away and sat up.

"You are tired," Viktor said quietly.

"I'm fine," Zee said.

"You should rest."

"It's Saturday. I have to work on my assignments," she yawned.

"May I help?" Viktor asked quietly.

She was silent or a moment, contemplating his question, before saying, "I would welcome the help."

They began with Zee's Charms essay, the longest of her assignments. While collecting books, writing and rewriting, Zee found Viktor pleasant to work with. He didn't chatter like Thaly and he didn't bicker like the twins. He was quiet except when he pointed out a key point in a paragraph or when Zee asked a question. They worked steadily through her Charms essay, her Care for Magical Creatures oral report, and the beginning of her Potions essay when Zee realized that they were halfway done. And that they had missed the beginning of lunch.

Zee packed her stuff while Viktor put the books they had used back on the shelves and they both left for the Great Hall together. Halfway there, Zee realized that she had forgotten her quill in the library and assured Viktor that she could get it by herself and that he should go on to the Hall. He went reluctantly. Zee rushed back to the table in the library where they had been and grabbed the quill off the table. She turned to leave, but was stopped by a harsh hand as it forcefully pulled her into an aisle. After her vision cleared from her impact with the bookcase, Zee was able to see that it was the blond Aleksander that had pulled her aside.

Zee put her back to the wall, shoulders tense and looking more like a corner animal than a young woman. She stared him in the eye and made it painfully clear to both his human and Veela sides that she wanted nothing to do with either of them.

"Move," Zee demanded.

"See if you can make me, sveeting," the blond sneered.

The nickname made Zee sweat. Her fists balled at her sides and she was all but ready to take him on or die trying. Aleksander stepped in closer and Zee made as if she was scared, backing up further into the wall. When the Veela-boy came closer still, Zee made her move, striking before he knew what was going on. He dropped to the floor, a bruise blooming on his jaw and probably also just under his ribs. Zee jumped over his pained body and continued on her way from the library, rolling up her sleeves to hide the bit of Aleksander's blood that had been transferred from his split lip.

When she arrived at the Great Hall, Zee took a seat by the twins just in time for the table to clear. She sighed and was ready to do without when Fred handed her something wrapped in a napkin.

"Saved you a sandwich, love," he said.

"Thanks. You guys are the greatest," she said, scarfing it down.

"That's lovely, love," George said, "A wonderful way to impress all the men pining after you."

"No one's _pining_," Zee sneered.

The twins laughed. Zee shook her head, still shaken up from the earlier incident. She stood, mumbling a 'see you later' and left the Great Hall quickly. She thought about going back to the library briefly, but quickly dismissed that idea, settling on a path to her favorite place in the castle. Seven floors, two trap doors and a winding staircase later, Zee was leaning on the railing of the balcony of the tallest tower in the castle. She felt the breeze and shivered in the late September air, but was absolutely satisfied by the freedom the open air caused her to feel.

"If you lean too far you vill fall," a smooth voice said.

Zee turned to see Viktor standing at the tower door, resting against the door frame as if he had been there watching her for a while. Zee turned back to the open sky and asked, "Will I ever be able to be alone?"

"At the very beginning, it is very hard to let your claimed be alone. It vill only be a few days."

Zee nodded, for once not in a mood to argue. Viktor joined her by the railing, standing close and blocking some of the wind that chilled her. Zee knocked her shoulder with his and laughed when he knocked gently back into her. She blushed when Viktor looked down and caught notice of the inside of her right forearm. He took her wrist and gently turned it over, almost as if he was giving her the chance to refuse. The Bulgarian seemed transfixed on the tribal lion tattoo that stained her pale skin black and even began to trace the outlines with a fingertip.

"Vhen did you get this?" he asked quietly.

"On my sixteenth birthday. The twins, Lee Jordan, and Thaly all joined in to get it for me."

"Vhy a lion?"

"Lions are kind of special to my family. They called my dad," she swallowed heavily, "They called my dad the Lion of London, back in the first war with Voldemort. I got it in memory of him."

"Your father was Adam Crow?" Viktor asked.

"You know who he was?"

Viktor nodded, "His fighting strategies are taught to the Advanced Dueling classes at Durmstrang. He is mostly praise for his defense work."

Zee nodded, "He was my dad."

"He was a brave man. He loved very much. A lesser man could not have done what he did."

Zee leaned against Viktor then, the weariness and emotions of the day finally catching up to her.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So I really haven't had much luck with this series. I've been adding to the Drake Stoke stuff mostly mainly just because that's what keeps coming to mind. I'm really trying to throw in a few more antagonists as long as some other confusion just to prolong what I can do. I really want to make this worth reading, so if you have some suggestions, message me or leave it in a review! Love!

Zee pushed her untouched plate away and shifted her potions book into a better position on the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. She had been in the middle of an essay last night about the brewing properties of mandrake root when she had been coerced into a game of Wizard Chess by the Weasley Twins; she was the only one who could play them both at the same time. She scribbled some notes directly into the book before starting on the essay again. Half way through the first sentence, Zee was interrupted by the squealing of a person behind her. When she turned to look at who it was she found a first year Ravenclaw sitting at her table; apparently Quicksilver had wandered over their table and licked the girl's leg from ankle to knee. Trying not to laugh, Zee obtained her puppy and apologized, intent on going back to her assignment.

When she turned back to her table Zee was surprised to find the blond lanky Aleksander sitting across from where she had been, surprisingly void of bruises. She watched him silently, wondering if she should just leave to save herself the trouble after the incident earlier that week. She steeled herself and walked back to her seat, though she didn't sit. Aleksander watched her with such ferocity that Zee was taken aback. She watched him silently for a moment longer before gathering her things to leave. When she reached for a quill that had rolled near Aleksander's hand, he snatched Zee's wrist so suddenly that she couldn't do anything to defend herself. They stayed that way for what seemed like a long time, the Bulgarian holding the witch's wrist and scanning her like she was some piece of meat.

"I do belief zat is mine," a deep voice said.

Even with the smoothness to his voice, Zee could tell Viktor was angry. He placed a large hand on Aleksander's shoulder and gripped it so hard Zee was surprised when something didn't break. Aleksander let go of her wrist, but Zee could already see the bruise forming. She hid it behind her as fast as she could, but when she saw the look on Viktor's face she knew he had seen it. He gripped Aleksander harder and almost pulled him from his seat when the Twins and stood from their own seats and approached them. George put a hand on Viktor's own shoulder and said, "Go help Zee. We'll take care of this one."

Viktor was stiff for a moment but eventually dropped his hand and motioned for Zee to follow him from the Great Hall. She followed unhappily, preparing to give Viktor the biggest piece of her mind yet. Thaly touched her arm when Zee passed her but the Gryffindor shook her head; Thaly didn't need to be present when she went off on the dragon-blooded boy waiting for her. When Zee exited the Great Hall, she continued on to a more secluded hall without looking back to see if Viktor followed. The only indication was his heavy footfalls behind her. When she was sure they were alone, she rounded on him.

"You have no right," she said, upset in her own right, "I understand that you've done me a favor to keep Aleksander away from me, but public displays of dominance and possession were not part of the deal."

She watched the young man for a long time, how his eyes wouldn't meet hers.

"I appreciate the help, Viktor. I do. But listen to me carefully," she said slowly, "I do not belong to you. I do not belong to anybody. Not now. Not ever. I am my own person, not some trophy to be won."

"I know. I am sorry."

And he was; Zee had never heard someone sound so sorry in her life. Her eyes softened and she knew he regretted what he had done. She also knew he probably had no control over his actions when it came to protecting her; it was the dragon blood. Her shoulders fell and Zee stepped closer to the taller man. She tugged on his sleeve and said, "C'mon, you can walk me to class and tell me about your family."

"My family?" he asked confused.

"Yes. Do you have any siblings? What are your mother and father like? What do they do? Do you get to visit them often in between school and Quidditch?"

Viktor laughed, but followed her down the corridor and answered her questions in order, "I haff a little sister. My mother and father are nice, I think they vould like you. My mother is a healer. My father owns a pub in my hometown. I visit them anytime I am not at school or out on the pitch."

"It sounds nice. My mother works out of our home. She's a midwife by trade, but she's expanded to do a lot of things. She can brew potions like a master and solve just about any problem you have. It's enough to keep a simple flat with a loft in Muggle London. I wish I had a sister; I always wanted one."

"You can haff mine. It is all I can do to keep her away from my broom."

"Maybe she's a little dragoness. How old is she?"

"She is six summers," he said stopping short.

Zee stopped too and had to look around to realize that they were already in front of Snape's classroom.

"I guess this is my stop. Do you have classes?"

"I have a dueling class with a few others later this afternoon, but not until after lunch."

Zee nodded. "I'll find you for lunch," she promised.

Viktor nodded once and waited until Zee was in the classroom before leaving.

~xo0ox~

"So?" Thaly asked when Zee sat down next to her.

"So what?" Zee asked, opening her potions book to the assigned pages or the day.

"So what about you and Viktor?" she asked anxiously.

"What about us?"

"What do you mean 'what about me and Viktor'?"

"Oh my gosh! What is wrong with you?"

"Thaly!" Zee said sternly, "I have explained the situation already. If you have any more questions, save them for when we are alone and away from listening ears!"

"Fine," Thaly pouted.

They continued on with Potions quietly until the bell rang for their dismissal. As soon as they were clear of the dungeons, Thaly pulled Zee into an empty classroom on the first floor. Zee dropped her octopus bag and sat on a desk bench. Thaly stood before her and tapped her foot.

"So explain to me how this happened."

"I already did," Zee sighed.

"That's not what I mean! Tell me how things are! I mean, I know it's just temporary, but do you like him? Does he annoy you? Do you see this going anywhere? What have you guys talked about?"

"Whoa, whoa! Thaly slow down!" Zee laughed.

"Well?" she asked anxiously.

"No, he doesn't annoy me. I don't know about it going anywhere. We talk about anything that comes up."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Do you like him?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know you guys have waited for this for a LONG time and I'm so sorry! You guys are the world to me and really the reason I keep writing this! I've had some major writer's block lately, no matter what I tried to work on. And look! Waiting paid off! UPDATE TIME!**

Zee walked into the Great Hall the next morning, dressed in her usually unusual uniform complete with bright multi-colored earrings and mismatched Converse, and was almost immediately assaulted by the Twins. They wore the normal uniform, having no coordinated sense of the colorful. Zee begged them off until she was able to sit down and fill part of her plate. She insisted that she finish a glass of pumpkin juice before she would even listen to what the two had schemed.

Placing her glass back on the table, she asked, "Now, what do you want?"

"We're doing it."

"No matter what you say,"

"We're putting our names in that goblet," they finished together.

Zee sighed silently and looked at them both in the eye, "Okay."

"No, don't try to-"

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said okay. Do it. Put your names in the cup."

The Twins were silent, as if they couldn't put together an intelligent thought between them. Zee smiled and went back to her pudding. When she saw a hand slowly make it's way into her peripheral vision, Zee stabbed at it with her spoon with out so much as a second thought. George yelped and pulled his hand back. Fred laughed. Zee looked up at them.

"I'm still me, loves. And I do still love you both, but I'm not really worried if you want to put you name in the goblet. You're both amazing wizards and completely inventive in tight situations. If either of you get's picked, you'll do fine."

Fred leaned over the table and placed his hand on Zee's forehead, as if feeling for a fever. Zee looked up, cross-eyed, and then pushed his hand away.

"I'm not sick, loves. I just… I'm in a really good mood," she said, looking down and away.

"Huh," they said in unison.

"Would this 'good mood' have anything to do with a certain dragon-boy?" George asked.

Zee blushed as the events of earlier that morning replayed through her head.

"_Zaphira!"_

_Zee sat up straight in bed when shoe collided with the pillow her head was rested on. She grabbed the shoe and chucked it back at Lavender._

"_What the hell, Lavender?"_

"_Don't 'what the hell' me! Make your stupid dog shut up!" _

_It wasn't until Lavender said this that Zee noticed Quicksilver was softly yipping at the door. She slung her thick blankets back and stood, stretching her back, before locating a pair of sweatpants. She didn't bother throwing a shirt on over her black sports bra. Foregoing shoes, she opened the door and jogged, in order to keep up with Quicksilver, until the puppy was out in the grass by the Black Lake. Zee stood and watched him frolic in the early morning, dewy grass. _

"_Why do you always have to go out so early in the morning?" Zee moaned. _

_She squatted down and planted her butt on the grass, uncaring of the dew on the blades. Quicksilver yipped and wagged his tail as if to say, _You know you love me!_ Zee stuck out her tongue and laid back to let the dew soak her back. Without warning, Quicksilver darted of into the Forbidden Forrest, appearing again after only moments with a stick in his mouth. Zee laughed._

"_Only you would go into the Forbidden Forrest, for a _stick _of all things!"_

"_Are you alvays avake this early?" asked a voice?_

_Zee arched her back to look behind her and was met with an upside down image of Viktor. _

"_Are you?" she asked._

"_I have not slept well," the Bulgarian admitted quietly._

"_I'm sorry. Come sit down. Did you get any sleep at all?"_

_The larger figure did as she request and sat beside her, closer than normal, his hip pressed to hers. Zee couldn't really say that she minded; she realized that it would probably be very weird if Viktor had sat further away. Zee pushed up so she leaned on her elbows and placed a hand on his back. _

"_Why can't you sleep?"_

_Viktor was quiet for the longest time and Zee had almost given up on an answer when he said, "I can't stop thinking of you."_

"_Wha-?" _

_Viktor interrupted her by rolling over and covering her body with his. He pushed his face into the junction between Zee's neck and shoulder and inhaled. Zee froze for a moment before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and carding her fingers through his hair, blunt fingernails scraping his scalp. Her reaction had been purely instinctual, but because of her movement Viktor had begun to vibrate (Zee couldn't decide to call it a purr or a growl, so vibrate was the only word she had). She felt the sound through her chest and grasped Viktor tighter with her fingers. _

"_V-Viktor?" Zee asked._

"_Da?" she growled against her ear._

_Before she could formulate a reply, Viktor began to nuzzle her jaw with his face. It was almost as if he was trying to crawl into her skin and wouldn't be happy until he succeeded. Zee moved her hands to the side of Viktor's face and stroked his temples, gently pushing him away so she could see his face. It took her a moment, as Viktor would not move without protest, but she was finally able to look him in the eye. And boy did she look. Deep chocolate brown eyes now shone gold brighter than Zee had ever seen. _

_Zee's own eyes widened. She had never seen something so unearthly in a human, or part human in Viktor's case, before. She traced her fingertips around the edges of his eyes and stared in wonder, not quite sure if she was seeing something or not. Viktor gazed back down at her with such emotion, everything from defiance, regret and self-loathing to passion and longing and commitment, that Zee couldn't meet his gaze. _

_Viktor dropped his head to rest against Zee's neck again and the Gryffindor merely fell back to the grass and hugged the dragon-boy close. Viktor pushed his body closer to Zee's, trying to fold himself around her. Zee curled up and let him, understanding on some level that Viktor was holding himself back and was fighting the instincts he had listened to his entire life. And she was content being in his arms._

"Zee?"

George snapped his fingers in front of Zee's nose. The teen jerked back and shot the twin a nasty look. He shrugged and motioned around them.

"Where did everybody go?" Zee asked looking around.

"To class, love," said Fred.

"You were too busy day dreaming to notice," George said.

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah 'oh'," George said.

"Let's get to class before your lover comes hunting you," Fred said.

"He's not my lover," Zee gripped.

"Yet," George said.

"Yet," said Fred.

**A/N: Reviews are love! Seriously! I really want to know what you guys think!**


End file.
